Learn to Love
by JemMimi
Summary: Marinette didn't really agree to this marriage. But apparently her fiancé did. [Arranged Marriage AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Why me?

* * *

"Hello, my name is Marinette."

"Why have you come for this job interview?"

"I am inspired by your work and would like to study off of you. It would be a great opportunity to see and learn new and exciting things. I've studied fashion for almost six years now, so I do have experience in the field."

* * *

"I didn't get the job", Marinette said to her friend, Alya, while resting her head on her hand. Alya brushed the depressed girl's hair. Marinette had recently graduated from college with a degree in fashion. And finding a job involving it was hard. She went place after place, and they all didn't accept her.

Alya was an enthusiastic reporter, finding a job wasn't that hard.

"Girl, I think you should go and open your own fashion company."

"But Alya!", Marinette said in a whiny tone, "Some of the biggest designers have at least studied under a famous one before. I don't want to be working for fifty years _then_ start expanding my business around the world! I was thinking of getting a little headstart first."

"How about you just open a little shop and start selling clothes! That way famous people can start buying it and spreading your store!"

"It's not that easy Alya. I have to buy expensive material for those famous people. Regular people is just fine, but important people? Forget it."

"Don't you know that famous people are regular people too?"

"Fine. But where am I going to open the shop?"

"I know the perfect place", Alya answered with a smile.

* * *

Marinette jaws fell open when the agent told her how much the building rent was. "$20,000 a month? That's crazy! How am I going to pay for this?", the dark-haired girl covered her face with her hands. Alya had dragged her to her friend, who apparently sells houses and buildings. The mixed girl knew it would be expensive, but how is she going to get the money for paying the shop? Indeed it was a very nice interior, with a beautiful balcony and two floors. There was a nice workroom upstairs and a large space to sell her designs.

"And on top of that I would have to hire workers! I know you don't know a single thing about fashion!", she said to the her friend. "I doubt you have a friend with a fashion college degree!"

"That's beside the point. Just get a loan or ask for some money from your parents! I could help too."

"I don't like asking money from other people! It would be so embarrassing!"

"Um, hello? I don't really have all day here", Alya's friend butted into their argument. "I have a couple still debating on a house. If you need a call you know my number. I suggest you think over it a little while. It's hard for somebody to buy something this big you know?", she winked and lead them both outside.

"You know Alya, starting a business isn't that easy."

"You don't think I already know that girl? It's okay, you have all your friends to support you. I know real talent when I see it."

"Thanks, but if you have not noticed, most of our friends are still trying to get a stable job."

"Just ask your parents. I think they'll be fine with it. They're pretty chill."

* * *

"$20,000? Isn't that a bit much?", Marinette's mother said after the girls broke the news to them. The parents gave each other uneasy glances. "Yeah, but it's a huge building! You guys know how dedicated I am to designing!", the girl complained.

She knew shouldn't sound desperate, it is kind of rude to ask for money. "I would get a loan, but I don't know how much clothes and stuff I would sell before - I don't know - three years? I can pay you guys back." At this time, the girl was practically begging on her knees. She already had to pay back her tuition for college, her parents said it was fine, though she promised herself that she would give back. It wasn't exactly cheap. Her family only owned a small bakery after all.

"We'll see, our shop is already on a tight line. After you went to off to your fancy school in England, it hasn't been very busy. Lots of people have been moving to the states. George is already complaining about the money we haven't paid back."

Marinette started to get worried. Her parents never mentioned anything about losing money. When she was in school, her and her friends always use to hang out after school and eat the delicious food her parents had baked. Did she pay them for the food then? Why didn't she? She never thought they would start losing popularity.

"A new bakery opened a few blocks down. They have a professional baker. Went to school and everything. I even heard he was on TV a couple times. I think we should start sponsoring or advertising soon", her father explained. "What's his name? Ivan or something?"

As much as she likes her childhood friend, she still wished he could've moved to somewhere else in France.

"How about my aunts and uncles? Do you think they will be willing to help?

Aunts and uncles specifically on her mother's side. They live in a big house in China, signifying that they're really rich. Her cousin is a singer, but she has never met the guy. Even when she asked her mother would say, "I don't think you would enjoy the music he plays. You like more poppy music don't you?" Marinette really does want to meet him, but she only knew basic Mandarin. Barely enough to be able to ask her aunts and uncles.

"I don't know... you know I don't like asking stuff from my sister", the women said scrunching up her face with the thought of her older sister in mind. Her sister married a rich businessman and she married a lowly baker. They always try to compete on who had the better lifestyle.

Marinette walked back to her small room in the attic. "First things first", she thought in her head, "I need a business plan."

She grabbed out a new notebook (One from when she visited Taiwan) and started jotting down all the things she needs for her new business.

 ** _Marinette's Magasin De Mode_**

She crossed that out. Too long.

After a few minutes of not coming up with anything, she decided that was the best choice. She wrote it again.

1\. Hire workers

2\. Advertise

3\. Online shop

4\. Get money for the shop

5\. Buy new fabri-

"Marinette! We have some important guests!", her mother sang through the small house. "Coming!", her daughter yelled back. She ran down the stairs leaving her notebook on the table.

She smoothed out her light pink skirt, the one she wore for the interview in the morning. Then she walked through the living room door. Her jaw dropped open (again).

"Is that Gabriel Agreste?", she practically squealed. As one of the most prominent people in Paris, it is hard for people not to notice him. Right beside him was his model son, Adrien Agreste.

The boy has been in a few television dramas before. So it is kind of not hard to recognize him. Almost every girl swooned after him. Alya has done many reports and interviews with him. And she described him as, "Kind of a brat off camera."

"Yeah, me and this big guy used to go to the same high school! Crazy right?", her father put his large arm over the other mans' shoulder.

"You. Were. Friends. With. Him. And. You. Didn't. Say. Anything?!"

"I could barely recognize him! He was chubby dude back then! We lost touch after school ended." Gabriel stuck out his hand to shake, and when the girl touched his hand, she was jumping from happiness.

"So why are you here now?", Marinette asked the older man. Adrien on the other side had somewhat of a bored expression on his perfectly beautiful face. It was weird not seeing make-up on him.

"Well. After I found out that Gabes here had changed his name to his mother's maiden name, it wasn't too long to connect the dots."

"So you just randomly called him while I was just upstairs?"

"No, it was before you got home. We were talking for a few hours."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"You were complaining when you got back, I didn't know how I could squeeze this in with your constant whining." Marinette was already devising a plan in her head. She could be part of his company! Then she could finally get the money for her own shop!

"And since you're having, um, money troubles, we were going over some things for your new business", Mr. Agreste explained. "We were thinking if you would like to work under my company or we could give you some money to start up."

Marinette was stunned.

"But there is one catch."

"I would do anything! Thank you, thank you, than-"

"You have to marry my son."

"Ma-ma what now?"

* * *

 **I am really getting bored with Smile, it really doesn't go on a straight path (Like there isn't an actual plot). So I am going to write this (at least) 10 chapter story instead. If I don't update for the next few weeks it's because I am studying for finals. Please leave a comment if you want me to continue on with this story! I appreciate the feedback! Do you guys like this format? Because I think it looks a lot nicer this way. Another note: I did barely did any revising.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The First and Last Visit(s)

* * *

The first time Adrien met Marinette was when he was twenty years old.

He was being chased by one of his fangirls who apparently happens to run a very famous fanpage of him on social media. He had a black and green hoodie and was covering his face that day, so it would be no surprise that the mixed Chinese girl wouldn't know who the blonde was, and had ran into a random shop. He decided to order something since he was thirsty from running down the hill.

She was stunning in a bun and apron on. He was wondering if he could get her number.

"Hello, do you want to order something?", she had asked, handing him a menu. The boy blushed when their fingers accidently touched. "What's good?"

"Well I recommend our croissants, they are the best in all of France", she said with a smile. Was her smile made from the freakin' sun? "Um, I was thinking about drinks, but yeah. I'll have some croissants." He fumbled around the menu. Everything seemed pretty cheap. "Oh! No! I am so so so sorry! If you want a drink. Please drink the Bubble Tea. Or wait. Do I sound desperate? We're just overloading with Topioca Pearls, and cause you know. My mom just loves the stuff." They blankly stared at each other. "Oh no. I'm rambling again aren't I?"

To him, she could ramble all day.

"I'll have the Strawberry Tea", he said quickly to break the awkward silence between them.

She wrote it down on her notepad, "What's your name?"

He wasn't prepared for this.

"How about we go for Chat? Chat Noir", he said with confidence. Marinette tried to hold her laughter, but she couldn't and started to burst out laughing. "Chat Noir? What kind of name is that?"

"I don't want you to treat me differently if I told you who _I really was."_

"Okay, whatever", the girl went to make his drink.

She came back and sat down in front of him. In her hand was two drinks instead of two she handed him the pink one. "So... why do you work here?", Adrien asked with a questioning look. "My parents own this bakery. I'm studying to be a fashion designer in London at the moment. But you know, staying home for the summer", she swirled the big pearls in her drink. Then took a sip.

"Oh really? I know a thing or two about fashion", the disguised model answered, also sipping on his straw.

"Hmm, any favorites?"

"How 'bout Gabriel Agreste?"

"Well almost anyone on the streets know who Agreste is."

"How about Rabanne?"

"Really? I wouldn't think somebody like you would like his works."

They ended up talking about fashion designers for the few hours. And Adrien felt like he was enjoying himself. He hasn't been himself since his mother had disappeared almost two years ago. His father had turned cold in a result, now making the young growing boy to work harder. Adrien was planning to go to college to earn a degree in science. But his father insisted that his work was for important. Seemed like Marinette forgot the croissants. He paid full price anyway.

Adrien's phone rang. "Hold on", he said to Marinette, leaving from his seat to the other side of the shop.

"Hello?"

"Adrien! Where are you! You were suppose to come to the Bourgeois's party three hours ago!"

Oops. He totally forgot about that. He looked at the time on his phone. Was he really here for five hours? He dropped his voice to a low whisper, "I'm sorry, I'm on my way there now."

"Where are y-", Adrien hung up on him before he finish his sentence. He turned to the girl, "I really gotta go."

"Fine, come visit later, 'kay?"

"Bye", he then rushed out of the bakery door.

* * *

Instead of coming the next day, he came the two days after. It wouldn't seem like those dependent people who desperately needed a friend. Well he did desperately needed a friend. Right now, the only friend he had was Nino. Nino has an overenthusiastic girlfriend who jumps at any little news and make it into a headline. Adrien tends lets his grumpy side show, hanging around with Nino doesn't involve work. He bets she knows he does not like interviews. But she does it anyway.

Today, he had on his black hoodie, he left the hood off and had on a black surgical mask on instead. Fashion purposes, not like he was going to perform surgery. He wanted to conceal his identity from Marinette. He wanted to be treated like a normal person.

He walked through the bakery door and sat where he sat the last time. The man then opened the menu that was placed in the middle of the table. "I should get actual food this time", Adrien thought to himself.

"Find anything good?"

The blonde jumped out of his seat, luckily catching his self before he fell. He looked up to see Marinette peering at him. "I am so sorry for not giving you the croissants!", the girl said, with the croissants on a platter. He laughed, "It's fine." Together they started eating the pastry. "This is really good!", Adrien said in between bites. Marinette laughed and Adrien was staring at her in awe. How could such a wonderful person live such a lowkey life?

"A face mask? How mysterious and... Asian-like of you", Marinette said remembering his interest of Asian culture. And being fluent in Mandarin. She was beginning to wonder if he would accept her as a student.

"My dad has these laying around."

"Why would a non-asian person like you own face masks?"

"Shut up."

This time, he stayed for about two hours. Eventually exchanging phone numbers, His father's assistant, Natalie ended up calling needing him for a photoshoot.

After this second encounter, Marinette already was falling deeper down the love hole.

* * *

Adrien was visiting the Dupain bakery nearly everyday. Even when the girl asked, he still wore that mask and wouldn't ever take it off.

They even went to the beach. He still had that mask on. Occasionally he would wear one that would cover the top half of his face. But that was a rare sight.

One day, Marinette introduced him to her parents as her boyfriend, who seemed sceptical from the mask he always wore. Not even revealing his own family and parts of his past. They eventually warmed up to him as he was friendly and heartwarming.

He called her bug-a-boo, he fed her cherries before her mouth was all red, he helped bake around the bakery.

On the day he wore the rare mask, he finally kissed her. Sending butterflies in her stomach. Plus having dimples was a bonus.

Unfortunately this summer romance was soon ending.

* * *

"America!", Adrien echoed what his father had said before. Realization had then hit him. "AMERICA?!"

"Adrien, we have new collaboration with a company in New York. We will have to work with them for at least two years before the contract ends. If we're successful enough we can finally open our own headquarter there", his father said hurriedly packing his personal and work belongings. His son was still in disbelief at what he had just said.

"America! Father! I though we were perfectly fine here! We opened a new branch out in China! And we were only there for about a month!"

"That's because Chinese people are a little more welcoming. They also like Western fashion, which was an easy way to convince them."

"Why do I have to go with you?"

"Because, you're basically the face of the company! One day I expect for you to take over this company and take over the things what I have worked so hard to establish. You are still uncertain of your future. And I have already paved one out for you! Others are unlucky to have such low-paying parents, yet you are here complaining about a taking over such a large company!", his father slammed down a bunch of papers.

"It dosen't mean I want to do it." He was more concerned about his relationship with Marinette.

"I don't care about what you think. Pack your stuff now. We're leaving tomorrow."

"But father! Isn't that a little too-", Gabriel walked out the door before Adrien could finish his complaint.

The next day he left, not giving his girlfriend a warning.

* * *

Marinette was still in a state of shock.

She still hadn't officially ended her relationship with Chat.

What could she do now?

* * *

 **Before you complain about her being able to recognize his hair, people can change in a few years. I am currently writing this and listening to Wonder Girl's songs. RETRO QUEENS. Anyways today is my birthday, so I am going out to celebrate! And over 40 follows already? This was better than I thought it would be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Here We Go

* * *

"Hey stop touching my stuff!", Marinette said, putting all the things back where they belonged. The young man smiled. Making her frustrated was so cute.

"Whatever, Princess."

"Don't call me that", she snarled. Her Chaton used to call her that. In all honestly, she hated Chat.

She hated that he randomly left her.

She hated that she missed his charming smile.

Listening to his voice every morning.

Making her fall in love with him.

Where was he?

"Ey, what is this?", Adrien held up her notebook she was writing in before. "Gimme that!", she grabbed her notebook out of his hands. It's been only a few minutes and she was already disliking the guy. He leaned onto the side of her little table to create that 'bad boy look'. "You are really set on that fashion dream." She nodded. Why was he so annoying? "I have a question." He smiled, "Ask away, _Princess_." She didn't like the nickname, but she'll have to live with it now.

Marinette sighed, "Why did you agree to marry me?" He sucked in a breath.

He left without a word. He thought it was the best, it'd be easier for him. For her not to convince him to stay or even tempt him. Life in America was kind of horrible (as in complete trash). Adrien had gotten a new girlfriend, which didn't work out well. Another gold-digger. She ended up pregnant with another man's child. Did she think that he would pay for that? On top of it all, they were dating for ten months. She had kept it a secret for three of those months before he noticed the subtle differences.

He didn't return to Paris for the last two years so he wouldn't have to run into Marinette.

The information that was gained a few hours before made him form a plan in his head, though he knew his Princess wouldn't like. This would ensure a long and happy life for him. He knew he was a little _too possessive._ He thinks he might BPD, but he knew he shouldn't joke around stuff like that. He was desperate. He needed somebody to care for him, to love him.

Somebody the opposite of his father.

Adrien planned on telling her that he was Chat. One day.

He was surprised that his father agreed to this. Grumbling something about, "You really do need to get married" and "Publicity stunt."

"Dad, Marinette isn't a toy. She's a human, so please don't treat like how you treat me."

There was sympathy in his eyes.

But it lasted only for a second.

Adrien snapped back to reality.

"I don't know, my dad made me. So I'm doing it", was the first excuse that came through his stupid mind.

"A daddy's boy, huh?"

This is not what he wanted her to think of him.

"I guess you can say." But in his head he was saying, "WHY DID I DO THAT?"

At this point Mari had bad assumptions about him. So far she knew the following, he was incredibly rude, cocky, follows his father around everywhere, and that he is undoubtedly bored. The model kept touching everything in her room, also weirdly smiling at some of her things. Her phone started ringing.

"Hey girl. Whats up?"

"I'm marrying Adrien Agreste."

"OKAY HOLD UP WHAT?"

"It's a long story", Marinette didn't want to explain the whole story.

"I WILL BE THE FIRST TO REPORT THIS YOU BETTER NOT LET ANYBODY ELSE DO A INTERVIEW!"

Adrien took the phone out of Marinette's hands. "Alya, can you please shut up?" He gradually walked to the other side of the room and they started arguing. It must have been pretty serious cause he kept shouting to Alya in English (Mari knew a few words here and there). After they finished he threw the phone on the bed. The women picked it up and wiped it with her shirt. "How do you know Alya?"

"I'm friends with Nino."

"How are you friends with Nino?"

"You know what? Good question." He then looked at her little black cat stuffed animal. He started toying with it. "Hey? What's this?"

"Don't touch that!"

* * *

"Do you think this is really the best situation?", Sabine asked Gabriel. The (turning) white-haired man sighed.

"He hasn't had his mother for a while. I think he might be depressed sometimes, me forcing him to do things he doesn't want to do."

"I don't Marinette to be unhappy too."

The company was doing well in America, buying expensive fashion was the new trend. Gabriel's lowest priced item was about $132 for a phone case. He was planning on opening a new branch in more South American countries, but his son looked gloomy and was becoming a more serious person.

As the duty of the father, he let him come home to see his friends.

He didn't expect for him to ask to get married.

That boy always bring surprises with him.

* * *

"I'm only agreeing to this because I need a stable job and money." It hurt Adrien to hear Marinette say that, but in her point of view, he knew where it was coming from. He replied with a nod, still keeping his bored expression. They were shopping for engagement rings before they revealed their relationship to the press.

And boy was he picky.

Alya was supposed to join them (Something about lighting and appearance on websites), then her mom called to remind her of an important family gathering she was suppose to go to. So it was just him and Marinette. Plain Adrien and Marinette. He enjoyed the relief of not trying to adjust his mask to make it look right on him.

"How about this one?", Marinette asked pointing to a ring inside the display case. It was indeed very nice ring with only one diamond in the middle of each of them. He was thinking that she would pick one with loads and dripping of diamonds. Due to her laydown life, she picked a simple ring. Cute. The real question was, was it good enough for the media?

"Just get it and move on. It's just a ring. It's not like it is a wedding ring. An engagement ring holds less value than a wedding ring anyway, let's go."

"Princess, you might want to take in the fact that the press will criticize this ring, look at how expensive it is, see if it looks good on your hand. We need to take all of this into consideration."

"Okay now you're just overanalyzing this."

"Comes with the environment."

Marinette had (and is) being prepped to become Adrien's wife. Natalie introduced her to everybody in the staff, Adrien's whole extended family, and had taken a tour in the Agreste HQ. The only ones she enjoyed were the first and last one, but it was all still extravagant. She also was taught what to do, what not to do. Applying every single groundbreaking rule into her poor soul.

Adrien asked to get a closer look at the ring. After studying it for almost five minutes, he decided to buy it.

When they left the shop, Marinette asked, "Are you actually get on one knee and propose?"

"Well, that would mean I would have to prepare a fancy dinner. And after hanging out with you all afternoon, it seems like you would just ruin the mood."

"I would not!"

"Adrikins!", a loud, familiar voice shouted across the path. Adrien facepalmed and was already trying to find a way out. Even Marinette could recognize the voice and was ready to run in her high heeled boots. Chloé sashayed towards them with multiple bags in hand. When she looked at the girl, she turned her head away with a disgust look on her face.

"Adrikins, why are hanging out with a piece of trash like her?"

"I am not a piece of trash!"

"Just look at your clothes! Are you sure you didn't borrow them from the garbage man?"

"Chloé, I would've thought out of all of Paris, you would know what this piece of 'trash' is. It's from father's new Spring Clothing Line. And don't talk to my _fiancée_ like this."

Chloé gasped. "You're marrying this dump? I mean look at her! Flat chest, flat butt, hideous, not to mention she's _mixed_. What are you thinking. And, how do you even know this girl?"

"Racist much? What kind of stereotypical as-", Marinette placed a hand over his mouth. "We'll be going now."

When there were out of hearing reach, the girl stood in front of him.

"Why did you stand up for me?"

"Because, you shouldn't be treated like that. And plus", he looked at where they were just standing. "To make sure the paparazzi caught it, to sturn some rumors you know?"

"So you actually didn't really care if I was being mistreated like that?"

He looked at her, "Maybe."

* * *

 **The more I write this I think of BIGBANG's Monster. This format is all wonky, gotta fix that later. SORRY FOR THAT RIDICULOUS ADRIEN IS POSSESSIVE THING. I couldn't really think of anything else to why Gabriel would force a marriage. And wow I was quick with writing this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Public

* * *

Adrien wanted to show his real self to her.

Not this fake persona that she always dreamed about.

It was hard for her to open to him. He knew it was because of his stupid personality act he puts up. But he didn't know how to act around her. What should he do?

He threw the magazine on his table. It had some information on him shopping for wedding rings. They really need to release the truth to the world soon.

* * *

Marinette called Chat's number again. Again, he didn't pick up. Instead this time it said, "This phone number has been deactivated." She sighed.

She and Adrien had been shopping for stuff for the wedding all of last week. He still had a cold expression, but was surprisingly very smart. He looked into every little thing. Today they were taking a break from the money spending. Marinette was sitting down on the couch watching a Chinese movie, while Adrien was working on his laptop doing work. Marinette was going to start working in the company starting in the next few weeks.

Adrien then suddenly shouted, "Ni kan shenme?" Marinette recognize the language as Chinese. "I can't speak Mandarin."

"You're Chinese yet you can't speak Mandarin?," of course he already knew this. He saw her watching the movie with French subtitles on. Adrien was thinking he could teach her and have some bonding time.

"Just because I'm Chinese doesn't mean I can speak Chinese," she retorted.

"How about I teach you?"

"How about no? I've managed to go without speak Chinese for 23 years, I can handle it."

"When we visit China for work, you will have to speak the language," he teased. Marinette didn't want to admit it, but he was right. "Fine. I'd would rather have an actual teacher than you."

"Ah c'mon. Would you want a strict person teaching you or a kind soul like me?"

"You're far from a kind soul."

Adrien gave her the puppy eyes. Which - of course - she couldn't resist.

"Oh alright. But you better be actually teaching me. Not saying words that are stupid in Mandarin." He nodded.

And that's how the Chinese lessons began.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since she started the lessons with Adrien, and she was actually getting the hang of it.

He was teaching her the right things, she confirmed it when she was practising with her mom. His pronunciation was so perfect! She had a little French accent in hers and was hoping to get rid of it soon. From the time they started, they both spoke Chinese so she could practice it a lot more. Speaking is one thing, typing, writing, and reading was a whole different subject. She could recognize a few words...mostly food. God how much she loved Chinese food. Not to mention snacks, which she buys every time she goes to the Asian supermarket.

"What is this word?"

"Wae si... muh?"

"That's right!," Adrien had been showing his soft side lately. Not to mention those cute little dimp-. Marinette stopped herself. He felt like Chat, but he wasn't. They had the same eyes...but not the same sweet voice.

Later, she got a letter in the mail.

The only word she knew was her Chinese name.

"Hey Adrien? What does this say?"

He was looking intently at his computer screen, without looking away he waved for her to come close. Marinette placed the letter in his hands.

"To Marinette Dupain-Cheng, from Kong Bi Ming."

Marinette frowned.

"Bi Ming? Who is that?"

"I feel like I've heard this name before... isn't he a singer?"

"Wait, Kong is my uncle's surname! Maybe this is my cousin! Read the rest", she begged.

"Dear Marinette- can you please not look over my shoulder? You can't even read it!"

"Fine."

" _Anyways,_ I haven't met you and it would be a pleasure to meet you! I'm your cousin, Bi Ming! My mom likes to talk about you every time she sees you. Always complaining about not having a daughter ha ha ha."

"Does it really say ha ha ha?"

"Yeah, it's an actual word. A whole complex character."

"Okay... continue."

"Maybe we could meet up sometime? I'm coming to France in a few weeks for my tour. I've enclosed some tickets so you can come enjoy the concert!" They both looked the 2 tickets inside the envelope.

"They're backstage passes too, hope you can come! It's on March 27!"

"Isn't that day scheduled for the wedding?", Marinette commented. Adrien nodded in response.

He continued reading, "Anyways my mom sends lots of love." Adrien squinted. "What?", Marinette asked.

"There's no direct translation for this word."

"Whatever, you read most of it anyways", she grabbed the letter.

Marinette than begged,"CAN I PLEASE GO?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Um? Because we're getting married that day?"

"Why can't we just postpone it?"

"Why don't we postpone the concert?"

Marinette gritted her teeth. Why was he so set on marrying on her? She typed in 'Bi Ming' into the search bar on her phone. She pressed on the first image, _and boy was he smokin hot_.

The young woman scrolled through more photos. She understood the appeal. Was he already famous in France? How come he looked so familiar? Wait, isn't he model for Agreste? She was going to work with him! Marinette was excited that she was gonna work with a long lost relative. Well technically he wasn't 'lost' but she hasn't met him yet.

What was her mother talking about? About not liking his music? It's literally setting the roof on fire.

A certain Chat was getting jealous.

"What are you doing? Drooling over your cousin?"

"No! God, I'm not that weird!" He peered over her shoulder. "Yes, you are." Marinette continued scrolling through his music videos that his company posted on Youtube. Even Adrien could admit that he was good. But he didn't say it out loud.

Just then Adrien's phone started ringing. "Hello? Wait what?" He walked over to the TV and turned onto a celebrity news channel. In big bold words were:

 **Adrien Agreste is Dating Chloé Bourgeois?**

Adriens face turned red from anger. "Like I would care", Marinette grumbled. To be honest, she was a little jealous. Only a _teeny_ _tiny bit._

* * *

 **Yes, I can speak Mandarin. Pinyin is the cringiest, I hate spelling it out. Also when people spell you're as your. I also lost the original extra 500 words so I'm sorry if this is kind of rushed because I freaked out. Hope you enjoyed this 'filler chapter'. Sorry if this is shorter than most. Still studying. I did not proof read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All Lies

* * *

They both watched the television together. Adrien had already:

Broken the remote.

Screamed 'Bitch' at least four thousand times.

Broken his phone.

And almost broke the TV until Marinette intervened.

"So Miss Bourgeois, how long have you and Mr Agreste been in a relationship?" The blonde giggled.

"We've been friends ever since childhood - as most of you adoring fans know already. Adrien and I have been in a committed relationship since we were both seventeen!"

This really got to Adrien.

"It is really rare for a pair of young celebrities to start dating, yet alone even get married! Do you think your marriage will ever end like those in Hollywood?"

"Oh, I think we'll stay together for a _long time_. Actually I think there's a possibility even forever!"

For some odd reason, this really got to Marinette.

Chloé even had the nerve to show off a ring identical to the one Adrien bought. The interviewer said something asking about why the ring was so simple. The girl replied with, "Adrien thinks I'm a simple girl."

* * *

"Do you think that I could get a job at Agrestes and not have to marry Adrien?"

Alya and Marinette were hanging out, since this was their first free time in awhile. Both were in Ivans' 'famed cafe'. Marinette had to admit, his food was actually really good. She could understand why many people visited this cafe. The cafe looked like a full scale restaurant. It was gigantic. She didn't think a man like him would grow up to a cook. But looking at her dad, it wasn't too surprising.

"I mean, why does he even want to marry you? Oh wait! Maybe they want to cause a publicity stunt! He might divorce you later!" Alya suggested. She took a bite out of the cake she ordered. "This is delicious" she said with the food still stuck in her mouth.

"But why me? Why not Chloé? She's the one who wants him so badly. Plus, I would hate to go through a divorce. It makes me look kind of bad."

"I don't know... something is definitely fishy. But hey. At least you got a rich, good-looking husband in the meantime." The reporter wiggled her eyebrows to make her friend more uncomfortable than she already was.

"You got Nino! That's gotta be a lot easier than Adrien!" Marinette whined. Her whining had tripled (or X1000) these past few weeks. Being in the Agreste Mansion was giving her a headache. Perfume was always sprayed all over the house, fashion was a little too much everywhere, and the food was way too fancy. She wasn't used to being in a rich lifestyle. If Adrien was planning on divorcing her, she didn't know how to go back to her normal life.

"Oh, by the way. What's the whole deal with Chloé? I just saw the news yesterday and was confused, girl." Marinette sighed. Big rumors like these were apparently a big deal around the company, considering that Chloé was such an influential girl. Even though her father wasn't the mayor anymore, she still acted like she was above the law. She was not even above the law to begin with. How much power does a Mayor hold anyway?

"She followed us around when Adrien and I were shopping for wedding rings. Then later got into a fight with us. That girl really does know how to make a headline."

"Don't worry! Reporter Alya here will officially clear off this scandal!" Alya was about to pop her laptop open until Marinette closed it down. "I think Natalie is taking care of it. You really don't want to get messed up in her work."

"Then what can we do? Just sit here? Psh, please. I could've handled this in seconds!"

The designer stirred her cup of coffee. She had a personal distaste to the drink, but Ivan made it just right. She might consider drinking it as a habit from now on.

"Oh, by the way. I'm interviewing some Chinese guy in a few weeks, or is it next week? I forgot. But since you've been taking up those Chinese lessons with Mister Lover Boy, can you be a translator?"

"I don't know... my Mandarin isn't that good! What happens if I say something wrong?"

"I've been trying to get a translator. I can't find a single one! I still can't believe this guy is famous. Having a world tour? This side of the world can't speak Chinese!"

"A-l-y-a," Marinette drawled out, "I thought we were talking about the problem with Adrien, not some weird guy you're going to interview."

"Mari, this guy is extremely popular I tell you. He already sold out tickets in Paris! Do you know how weird it is for some Asian guy to success in freaking Europe?"

"A, do you know what K-pop is? Do you know popular it is here?"

"I'm am aware yes. This guy is Chinese. Not Korean."

"Are you saying that Chinese people aren't Asian?"

"How about we go back on talking about your little dilemma, shall we?" Alya took out her laptop again.

"I want to know what _he really does when he goes out at night_." Adrien had been going out a few nights and it really tugged at her mind. Did he already take on another girlfriend? Did he get some girl pregnant? Was he out drinking with friends like he said he was? Alya thought on this too. It was complicated to spy on people, taking in earlier experiences. When Mari first mentioned it, she asked Nino. Since both went out together.

"How about you have a disguise?"

"As what? A stripper?" Marinette laughed at her own joke. Alya's face was serious. "No like, a totally different person!"

"Like what? A ladybug?"

"Yes! A Ladybug!'

"Alya, I was only joking."

"Girl, I don't take all jokes as jokes."

"What? And why a ladybug?"

"Nevermind. You don't understand my sense of humor. Anyways you should dress up as someone else and spy on him! That way, you'll definitely know what he's up to."

"Why? I wasn't that serious", though she was interested at what Alya was getting at.

"C'mon Mari! Even though he might really like you, I could still have a very close inside source!"

Marinette looked down at her almost empty cup of coffee. She asked the worker (or waiter, she didn't know if bakeries could have waiters) for another cup. Alya was in a phone call at the moment, leaving Marinette to consider what she suggested. Suddenly she got a tap on her shoulder. The girl turned around.

"Nathaniel?"

"H-hey Marinette", he said back shyly.

Nathaniel had a huge crush on her back when they were both in secondary school. I his eyes, she was the most perfect being in the whole world. They both worked on art projects after school in the art club. He never had the courage to confess to her. Even though Ivan and Nino always bugged about it. They were his best friends during school, yet he was only really close with Ivan at the moment. Nino was always busy with something.

Today he was supposed to help Ivan with the menu design for the next month, but he was surprised that Marinette was there. He hasn't seen her in awhile either. Nathaniel was an artist (of course), helping around with festivities, posters, etc.

"What have you been up to lately?" Marinette asked with her sweet smile. He blushed.

"Oh really nothing. Just helping around town you know h-heh."

Adrien burst through the double doors of the bakery, searching the many tables. Figuring out where Marinette was. He called her multiple times. Yet she didn't pick up. The man finally found her in the back talking to a red haired guy. He scrunched up his face clearly jealous. But he kept a calm face. Adrien walked over to where they were sitting.

"Marinette" Adrien cooed. She glared back up at him. "What are you doing here? And how did you even find me?"

"Natalie put a tracking device on your phone, why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"Great I have people tracking me now? I think my phone was on silent." She checked. Yup, 3 missed calls from AA (Adrien Agreste). "Did you lose your patience after 3 calls?"

"I am confused. Why is Adrien Agreste here? And why and how does he know you?" Nathaniel asked. Then he looked at her hand.

Adrien walked up and stuck his face in the other's face. "I'm her _fiance_ " He said rather cocky.

* * *

 **Another filler chapter! It's still leading up to the story, sorry if this is moving slowly. And finals are over! I broke two of my fingers, so it's kind of hard to type. Again, did not proof-read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Talking

* * *

"Wait. You're saying that you, Adrien Agreste, are marrying Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Nathaniel asked still in disbelief. Wasn't it just yesterday when they announced that Adrien was marrying Chloe? He was really confused at the sight of Adrien putting his arm around Marinette's waist. Why was her face filled with disgust? Was it the public affection? Or was she mad to be caught with him?

"Well I think that was what I said? Right Princess?" Adrien said gazing at the person he was grabbing a hold on.

Marinette pushed him away and said a simple 'yes' to Nathaniel. He then asked, "Weren't you marrying Chloe, Adrien?"

"Oh yes! That was what I was going to talk to you about Princess!" He clasped his hands together. "Natalie took care of the problem, but we need to get to a conference meeting tonight!" Marinette groaned. "Another one?"

"Don't you wanna fix the problem?" Marinette grumbled, "Not really" under her breath.

"We gotta go!"

"Bye Alya, bye Nathaniel." The grown man, still in his confused state, shook out of his trance. "Wait what?" he asked himself after they left. Alya looked over at him. "It's a complicated story."

* * *

Marinette had to put on a really nice designer dress, an Agreste original of course, she was having trouble with the zipper in the back though. As if he could feel her struggle, three rooms down, Adrien came behind her and zipped it up for her. She didn't appreciate the help. "You really are a perv."

"I mean, what are you planning to do after we get married?" he winked. She cringed.

"If you think I'm reproducing with you, _you've got it all wrong_."

"Why wouldn't a woman want to hang with me for the night?"

"Because, they only want some beautiful child?"

"Are you admitting that I'm handsome and have good genes?"

She threw a pillow at him. "Oh is that how we're gonna play?" the blonde smirked.

The two started playfully throwing pillows at each other. Marinette was more of a smacking then throwing. Though she had to admit it was fun. Adrien has never experienced a pillow fight before. He barely had any friends to play with. Even of the little friends he had, they were all groomed with good manners and basically filled with no emotion.

They both fell onto the sofa laughing, toppled over each other. A head poked through the door, "The door was open. I hope I'm not intruding, the conference starts in-" Natalie looked over at the pair with wide eyes. "Oh, I was intruding, I'm sorry but please come down in 6 minutes." She closed it abruptly.

Marinette looked up at Adrien, whose body was laying on hers. "Get off me!"

She smoothed out the expensive dress. "I can't believe I was actually _having fun_. With _you_."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Yeah, maybe. Only a little bit."

* * *

The two bounded down the fancy steps of the hotel. _Chloe's_ hotel. Why in all of the hotels in Paris, would they pick this one?

"Natalie said all the other ones were booked for big rooms like these. I bet Chloe is just paying them to say that" Adrien answered. Marinette blushed. Was she thinking out loud again?

They entered a fairly large room, filled with many reporters eager to get answers. Natalie had already addressed the crowd and introduced Marinette and Adrien as if she already knew they would be on time.

The first journalist, of course, asked about the situation with Chloe. "It would seem that she made up a story and released this story to the public. No, we are not getting married. It is true that we were childhood friends, but Chloe and I were never dating. On January 4, she followed Marinette and I to a jewelry store. She also decided to fight Marinette and proceeded to buy a ring identical to the I bought for my fiance" Adrien said. "He must have been really prepared" Marinette thought. She hadn't thought to prepare anything.

"Where will the wedding be held?"

Marinette knew this one. "It will take place in Bora Bora." Honestly, she was excited herself. The island part, not the wedding part.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, explain yourself. Age, profession, ethnicity, how you met Mr. Agreste, etc."

"Um, well, I'm 25 years old. I am currently working under Agreste company. I am French and Chinese", the reporters frantically tried to right down everything she was saying and making sure their recording devices were working, "I met Adrien at my parent's bakery, Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie." Natalie suggested that they used that excuse to not make up a long story with many explanations. Marinette just added the name so more people can go visit it.

For the next three hours the two adults replied to every question that was thrown at them. Some were rather personal (When is the baby going to make an appearance?), yet they answered most of them. Why were all the baby questions always being brought back up? Her parents asked her a few days ago. Her mother explained that if she lived in China she would've gotten married already and should've at least conceived one child already. There was no way was she having a child with Adrien Agreste. Could they adopt one or something?

"Marinette, will you please show us your Chinese speaking skills?" The women glanced down to see Alya smirking. The reporter pointed to her badge. Work. Of course. Marinette almost forgot that her friend was one of the more famous journalists in Paris. This was obviously to show her that she could be a translator for that stupid interview.

The blue-haired women chuckled nervously, "My Mandarin isn't that good..." Adrien poked her and smiled, urging her to talk. She stared him down telling him through her eyes that meant no. He made a pouty face but didn't make her do it.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't do what I asked you to do" Alya complained. This time they were in Marinettes' bedroom. "Why would I?"

The woman had made a new dress, no not the fancy ones, and mask just to figure more about Adrien. Disguising herself was the only option she could think of. She had already put a tracking device on Adriens' phone, just like he did to hers. And since he did, she made sure to leave her phone at home. Bought a new one just in case.

"Make sure you stay safe!" Alya hugged her best friend. Marinette nodded. They both walked out the front door and headed separate ways.

Her device led her to a night club. Just where he said where he was going.

Walking inside, Marinette was already hit with the smell of alcohol. She had been to a club before. For some reason, this one kind of felt different. The vibe felt kind of calming except filled with sweating and dancing. Oh wait, that's what it was. Not a single person was sitting on standing in one spot. Every single person was dancing. It wasn't like ballroom dancing. It was more of hip-hop dancing. She had no experience of what different types of dancing there were.

"Where is he?" Marinette asked herself under the loud music. Looking around she couldn't seem to find him. She only saw Nino, who was deejaying at the front of the room. Suddenly the people spaced out in the middle to let a dancer do some crazy break dancing moves. When he was done and bowed, her eyes were wide open.

Was that?

 _Chat Noir?_

* * *

 **Has anybody watched The King's Avatar? I can finally watch without subs! Also finished watching BLAME! I should go read the manga. I heard of it almost three years ago, but never got around to actually reading it. Again, did not proof-read.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Surprise Surprise

* * *

She looked at the man standing in the middle of the crowd. All of her questions raced through her head. Wouldn't it benefit her brain if she asked him herself? Oh right. She forgot that tonight she was Ladybug not Marinette. She couldn't risk taking off her disguise and letting Adrien finding out that she was spying on him, where ever he was.

The spotted woman stood near the crowd and was leaning on a support beam. Wondering what she was going to do next. She decided to eavesdrop on a pair of young, giggling girls standing near her.

"Isn't he so hot!"

"I know! The way he dances! Some eye candy right there!"

Ladybug growled at the fact that they were flaunting over _her_ boyfriend. He sure was a big flirt. All, well most, were swooning over him sweating and him flexing his muscles. What a narcissistic. If he acted like that around her, she wouldn't even give him a second glance. Closing her eyes, she began to wonder why she even liked him in the first place.

"Hello, mademoiselle." The disguised woman turned around to see the sweaty man hanging over her head. God, why did he still smell so perfect? He was dripping in sweat! "Haven't seen you around. New here?"

"May I ask, who are you?" Staring into his green eyes to intimidate him. She wasn't a weak sicko. This way, she could make him explain what the heck he had done over these last few years.

"I'm Chat Noir", he swept into a bow, "I've been a dancer here for a while." He looked over the figure of her body. She was fit. Not like regularly healthy. Like really fit. Her body was the perfect shape for modeling. Then she unexpectedly slapped him.

Chat touched the injured part of his face. "What was that for?"

"Stop looking at me like that! It's so creepy and disgusting!" Marinette covered her petite body with her arms.

"I just wanna see if you dance with a body like that! It's so small!"

She slapped him again.

"Okay, okay. You can stop now." He held his cheek. She was a strong smacker.

They both stared down, trying not to make the conversation more awkward. Marinette's face turned red. She didn't think the conversation would turn out like this. This girl needed a plan. She needed to draw him in. Her eyes lit up with the thought of making him fall for her, then tearing his poor little heart apart. It always worked in the movies right? She took a deep breath, "I don't know how to dance." His head shot up. The Chat's eyes had a new gleam. He loved teaching people how to dance.

* * *

Honestly, he didn't know a time where he wasn't dancing. Except the long period of 'waiting to know how to walk'. He and his mother used to dance around in their living room. Singing and laughing. He missed those days when the house was more cheerful.

After his mother left them, the house was quiet. It had calmed down by 1000. A little peep was heard around maybe every two hours. That was all. His father ultimately neglected him. Work, work, modeling, work, school work, work. He wasn't allowed to go to an actual school. Natalie was his tutor until he left for college.

Adrien finally had joined a dance team when he was around sixteen. Unfortunately they all went to prestigious dance schools around the world. He didn't keep in touch of them that often, the only one being this girl named Lila. Lila also went to a dance school, an Italian school trained from the best choreographers and trainers.

The dance team he joined usually did dancing out on the street, wearing masks. Mostly on his part, not wanting his father to find out.

Lila was the one who brought him to the club. They were both seventeen at the time. If Natalie or Gorilla had found out, they would've probably never have let him out of the house. It was mostly filled with college kids dancing and drinking. Lila was always the one who got the most attention, in her skin-tight fox themed dance clothes.

She was always there for him. Comforted him when he had troubles, taught him how to do the moves a little better, offered for him to hang out at her house.

One time he visited her school to surprise her. All he found was the students ridiculing and bullying her. "Can we just leave? Please?" She has asked quickly, glancing back at the students behind her. He felt that she was keeping something. If she wanted privacy, he would respect it and let it go.

Adrien never understood why he was so compelled to her, Lila was just so funny, sweet, caring. His heart was more content and beated fast around her. Yet, he couldn't bring himself around to ask her out. He felt like there was a certain spark that just wasn't there between them. It wasn't the same spark he felt around Marinette.

Would he date Lila if he was given the chance? Heck yes.

Marinette or Lila? Marinette.

Honestly, he doesn't know. His feelings were conflicted between the two of them. In the end, he had picked Marinette.

He didn't want to become a dirty little two timer.

He hadn't seen Lila in awhile. Maybe he'll give her a call.

* * *

That morning, before Adrien had ran out to find Marinette, the man had found another shocking scene.

His father and another high class women were in the _same bedroom_.

Don't even ask why he was opening the door to his fathers room.

It wasn't much of a surprise. Considering the fact he has seen multiple examples of this in popular culture and in real life. It just seemed - that in a way his father was betraying his mother in some way. That even having a relationship with another person was cruel.

Later at dinner, his father decided to reveal the news of him having a girlfriend.

A very pregnant girlfriend.

Not like he was complaining. Having another sibling sounded nice. He just didn't want to be a part of another family. A family that was already broken. Did he think that having a women like that hanging around the family is going to fix that? The older Agreste looked happy, so he tried to keep a joyful personality.

Adrien learned that the women was named Aradia. She was pretty young, about ten years older than himself. Which, internally and mentally disturbed him. At a point in time, he was zero and she was ten. At a point his father was twenty and she was zero.

He'll have to reveal this to Marinette sooner or later. And he had a feeling she's not going to like it.

* * *

"Um, Chat? Are you doing okay?" Ladybug waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. Chat shook out of his thoughts, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. It would be my pleasure to teach the Princess how to dance." With a wink and a bow, he led her onto the chaotic dance floor.

* * *

 **I wonder how some of y'all can write thousands of words in one chapter. Please feel free to add negativity in the comments.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Who Now?

* * *

Well that was one accelerating night. Chat had tried his best at teaching the girl how to dance, but unfortunately she clearly wasn't born with the talent.

The girl stayed in her drab bedroom when she got home, the one that she would probably move out of soon. They, specifically Adrien, was looking for a new house to move into. It wasn't like she wanted a newer bigger home, it just was that she couldn't imagine living without her parents for the rest of her life. And living with him.

She could tell it was already going to be a pain. Why did she agree to this again? Oh yeah. Her dream job. She sacrificed her life for a dream that was becoming true. One that was already true. She sighed and was looking over the letter her cousin gave her. What _did_ that last sentence say? She kept trying to find the translation and still couldn't figure it out.

Her marriage to Adrien was about to be concealed in about two weeks and her soon-to-be father-in-law was frantically running around to make it the best wedding in existence. She was getting nervous each day. Ugh the very thought of it hurts her head. Each day she was slowly regretting that she had to marry that handsome bastard.

Handsome, yes. Somewhat lovable, maybe. Good translator? Definitely. Just the fact that she had to marry with almost 80% of no love made her unhappy. She'd rather find love on her own than having it being forced. Yeah, she would consider Adrien as a possible spouse if he wasn't so cocky about a marriage.

She sighed with all the thoughts rushing through her petite head. Current status: lying in her bed at 12 PM. She just couldn't get out of her bed for the rest of the day. Marinette actually didn't have anything to do. She and Adrien agreed that she wouldn't work until after the honeymoon. If she were the typical bride she probably would've been running around with Mr. Agreste, trying to figure out all the wedding preparations. Alas, she didn't really know a single thing about the things that Gabriel was planning but she hoped that it would be fantastic. What else would you expect from a renowned fashion designer?

Basically she was put under house arrest after Adrien found out she was sneaking out in the night. Accusing her of seeing 'other men'. As her fiance, his duty was to 'protect her from all evil-doings of man'. Whatever that meant. He also said that she should rest before the big wedding or she might fall asleep through the vows. As if a wedding requires two weeks of sleeping time.

Marinette was debating if inviting a friend over would count, so she hasn't invited anyone yet. Alya had been texting her the whole day keeping her company. Then there is a time where there was a grown up thing called work got in the way and the blue-eyed girl got lonely again. All of her other friends were busy too and she was too busy back then to make new ones.

She decided to create a new account on [insert social media here] to gain more friends the next couple weeks.

* * *

It's been only two days and she had made five new friends. One friend was particularly close to her. She truly talked to him 24/7. Adrien was assuming that she was talking to a girl the whole time.

Too bad she was overprotective when it comes to guys with her.

Her slow madness of talking to the TV had finally stopped and Marinette still hadn't been able to bathe in real sunlight. She really needed to get out of the house.

* * *

The young man looked at the airport in front of him. He couldn't believe it! He was in Paris!

"Are you okay sir?" the other man said in Cantonese to the man that kept oohing and ahhing. "I just can't believe I have so many fans over here! It's almost a dream come true!" he gave his luggage to the person that was helping them. "Sometimes I wonder what Aunt Sabine likes to do over here. I can't imagine living here."

"Do you want to visit her or go to the hotel first?" his personal assistant asked. "Just drop me off at their bakery. You guys can go over to the hotel first."

Bi Ming looked out of the window passing cool looking landmarks. He had never traveled so far out west before. It was mainly vacations in the east his parents really cared about. He huffed on the window and started drawing stuff on there.

* * *

"Yes! I do need you here ASAP!" the Italian girl yelled into her phone. Waiting at the arrival part of the airport, the girl grew impatient. She had been standing there for an hour and a half for her idiotic roommate she had been friends with when she lived in France. Twenty minutes later, he finally showed up.

"Where the heck were you?" Lila questioned when she got in the car. "I'm sorry, I was just hanging out with my boyfriend" Amelie answered. "You having a boyfriend? Sounds ridiculously impossible." Amelie's changed her expression when Lila had said that.

"Why did you even come to France? Weren't you still on that dance tour you kept raving about?"

"It's because of this" Lila held her phone up showing an article about the marriage between Marinette and Adrien. Amelie squinted. "I don't get it."

"I need to break up this wedding."

Somewhere not too far away, a certain redhead was smiling at the text his new best friend had sent.

* * *

 **Whoops I lost inspiration again. I've been also very busy this summer (actually that involves lying around my bed looking on my phone), and haven't been updating. Which is strange since I update more during the school year which doesn't make sense and school is starting soon so more dazing around the classroom with more detailed stories in my head! As you can see I only write Miraculous fanfiction, so I made an Amino community dedicated to Miraculous Fanfiction. Here you can post your MLB fanfictions, make polls, chat with other writers, etc. PM for details. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. SORRY FOR THIS CRAP CHAPTER.** **谢谢你们 !**


	9. Update

Hello guys! I can't believe it's been two years since I've had started this story! The main reason why I hadn't continued this story is due to not enjoying my writing style (I was verrrrry young then) and lack of interest in continuing the story. It is amazing how the Miraculous community has grown since where I was in 2015 and I've started getting back into the fanfiction community! I may rewrite some chapters and continue when finals end. Please continue to suggest ways to improve this story and take you for taking the time to read my story!


End file.
